An Army To Raise
by Sydian
Summary: Levy has a secret, what could it be? She's terrified to tell Gajeel, afraid for what his reaction to it could but. When she tells him, she's surprised by his reaction.


The fact that her friends were all busy with their lives was really starting to frustrate her. Especially since here she was, standing outside of a convenience store trembling in fear at the thought of being seen buying a pregnancy test. The stares were what she was really worried about, that and the fact people talk. The bluette was afraid that word would eventually get back to Gajeel without her being able to tell him herself. She didn't want anyone else telling him, she didn't even want to talk about the fact that she possibly was with anyone other than Lucy. Since Lucy herself was pretty smart and has gotten herself into this predicament once before a few months back after having unprotected sex with Natsu. Levy was there for the blonde and went with her to the doctor and stood by her side as the test came out - luckily to Lucy it was negative. She remembered seeing the joy on her face as the blonde was so relieved that she wouldn't have to take care of a child. Levy wished for the same.

After walking through the store to the medical section she walked past the condoms and lubricants, taking a mental note if she got the same results as Lucy she'd need the condoms for Gajeel. She looked through all the different types of tests, looking at the different brands. She chose one that wasn't cheap or super expensive and went on her way to the check out. So far, so good, she hadn't seen anyone she or Gajeel knew. Which meant she would be able to keep this incident a secret if the test came out negative like she was hoping it would. The lady at the U-scan watched the tiny blue haired girl with the thought that she is probably a whore, like all the other tiny pretty girls who's walked through the doors and bought the same thing Levy was buying. As Levy saw the girl's face she was making, the girl immediately looked elsewhere and Levy and put the unused test into the bag. The girl didn't look at her again, but Levy didn't stop blushing until she got out of the store and put the test in her tan bag she strung over her shoulder she normally had some books in. It was empty now, aside from a few items like mascara, eye-shadow - not that she used any of it, just in case she wanted to - and other items like deodorant in case Gajeel came back in town and he wanted her to spend the night over there. She often thought about moving in with him, and suppose if she was pregnant with him they probably would, but his apartment was so small and cluttered with his stuff she didn't really want to bring anything of hers over to his. She smiled to herself at the thought of him and walked to her apartment.

Her apartment was a small, one bedroom, almost like it was a loft. She had a staircase leading up to where her bed and dresser was and it was stationed over top of her livingroom which was next to her kitchen. As soon as she was inside of her apartment, she made a left to go to her bathroom. After taking the test, she pulled out her phone and set a timer. "It should only take Ten minutes." She sighed in relief, partly because she was so worried about the fact she could be pregnant. She was so smart, and everyone knew that, she had always thought she'd be smart about this. But like most smart girls, love made them dumb. She placed the test on the counter, and sat on the blue couch that separated the kitchen from the living room. The small t.v. sat, turned off, in front of the sofa. Waiting for the timer on her phone to go off. When her phone did go off, it was a call, and no one other than her boyfriend Gajeel. She bit her lower lip and answered it. "Hello?" She answered in a wary voice she was sure worried her over protective (which would really be an understatement) boyfriend. She heard him yell at someone over the phone, to shut up - or in his words, shuddap. The shock of hearing him yell made an electric current run through the tiny girl's body. "Sorry, shrimp, I didn't mean to call ya. The guys kept sayin' how if I didn't make an attempt to talk to ya first then I'd lose ya." Hearing his voice made her smile to herself.

She placed a hand on her still-flat tummy and her other hand was placed on the phone, holding it to her ear. "You're not going to lose me." She giggled at the thought of Gajeel freaking out if she hadn't talked to him for a while, as what happened in a lot of the romantic novels she's read.

"That's good. I have to go out of town for construction at the end of this week, apparently it's mandatory. Will you stay at my house and watch Lily for me?"

Even though he couldn't see her, she nodded. Lily was his cat, who loved getting attention and walking around like he owned the place. "I will..." Her thoughts trailed off, leaving her mind gaping while she ignored whatever Gajeel began rambling. "And that's why-" she heard a light buzzing ding coming from her phone, and when Levy looked at it, she saw that it was the timer and went to the bathroom again. It felt like hours for her to work up the courage to look at it, even though Gajeel was on the phone still rambling about something their friend Natsu did that he thought was a douche move. When she picked up the test, she frowned when she saw the two pink lines that meant she was indeed pregnant. She gasped and whatever Gajeel was saying, he stopped in mid sentence. "Levy? You okay?" His voice sounded sincere with worry.

Levy nodded, biting her lower lip. Of course he couldn't see that. "Y-yeah. Can we have dinner?" She was sure she sounded scared, sure as day that all her emotions were able to be heard.

"When?" Gajeel wasn't used the tone of voice Levy had, he's only heard the voice once and it was when one of their friends had gotten really ill and were close to dying.

"Tonight. Let's get popcorn and watch a scary movie?" Scary movies were always Gajeel's favorite. He liked to make fun of the stupid kids who pretended to be scared.

"Sounds like a plan. See ya then, shorty." After saying that, he hung up on her.

Levy sat down on her couch, placing a hand on her still-flat tummy. She looked down at her hand and a few tears ran down her face. She was so scared. Neither of them had the funds to raise a baby, and neither of them were ready for it.

* * *

Hours later when Gajeel arrived at Levy's apartment, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Like there was no one else in the world he could see in the world other than her. His hands gripped her waist and her slim frame pressed up against his. Her arms wrapping around his neck, of course in order for her to do that he had to lean down since she was so small compared to him. He moved her body to press against the wall, the passionate kiss turning rougher, and he was about to grind his body against hers when she pulled her lips away and mumbled, "stop" against his.

He softly pressed his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes. He could tell she had been crying and that there was something different about her. "Levy, what's wrong?"

She gulped, and looked back into his eyes, wiggling her body to get free. When Gajeel finally set her free, she paced in front of him. "Gajeel, um, sit down."

He nodded and sat down. Wondering why Levy was acting this way. Levy bit her lip and looked at her feet, as she continued pacing in front of him. Gajeel watched the bluette ramble on about something about not being ready and not knowing what to do and the way she was talking was worrying him. He stopped her suddenly by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him, his front pressed against her back. His fingers ran down the front of her body and into her pants, where he rubbed her from the outside of her underwear and placed his lips on her neck. Whimpering Levy, moved her arm for a feeble attempt at pushing Gajeel away from her. Gajeel wrapped his arm around her tighter, holding onto her tightly. "C'mon, shorty, tell me what's wrong?" He continued rubbing her in that same place, getting more aggressive with it.

Moaning Levy pulled at his arm to try to pull it away from rubbing her like that, as it was getting her wet. "Gaj-Gajeel p-pl-please remove your hand-ah!" She begged as he moved one of his hands to rub her. "Why?~" He teased with his mouth kissing her neck, sucking on it enough to leave a little mark. She wiggled her body, trying to get free of him. "G-gajeel- stop-" She was relentless on trying to get him to stop, not because she didn't want him but because she wanted to talk about their current 'situation' that he didn't know about. After finally listening to the Levy, Gajeel's actions ceased to exist and his hands found their way to his hips as Levy turned around to face him.

"So what did ya want, shorty?" His eyes scanned over the bluette as she began to lightly tremble from nerves of what the result could be from Gajeel knowing about what's going on.

She bit her lower lip and nearly cried at the thought of him leaving her over this. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant Gajeel."

He gasped and his eyes opened up wide as they went straight to her stomach. "R-really?" He couldn't believe that he got his tiny blue haired girlfriend pregnant, the two have been going out for years and he was surprised that this situation hasn't happened before. "Are you sure?" He tilted his head.

Levy nodded, covering her face as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Gajeel immediately got up and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl. "C'mon, Shrimp, what's wrong?"

She tried to shake his arms off of her, so she could sob in peace, but in reality she liked them being around her. His arms made her feel safe, warm. "I swear, I didn't mean it to happen." She mumbled, sobbing into her own hands. Gajeel kept her in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm happy about it." He moved one of his hands to her stomach and lightly rubbed it, he wasn't really too sure on what he should do to cheer her up so he was hoping that would work.

"You are?" She looked up at him, her eyes all glazed over from the tears and her face a faint rose color.

He nodded and patted her head. "Sure am, we can start raising an army now."

Levy sighed slightly with annoyance. "Gajeel-"

* * *

 **So comment with what you thought please. I plan to continue this, but I will only be able to do that when I have wifi and currently I don't - I'm at my friend's right now. (Unless you can update on your phone, which I honestly have no idea if you can or not.) Buuutt yeah, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
